


Beautiful Sight

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Marco watches Erik masturbating in the shower of the training center...





	Beautiful Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Durmeus will always be one of my most beloved OTPs ever, but somehow I've lost my feeling for writing them together over the last months. This fic is my cautious attempt to find back to them.
> 
> It will depend on the feedback I'll get to this probably rather poor try if there will be more Durmeus following this little fic in the near future, I guess. This is only shameless smut, as I have to admit, including some of my not so secret personal favorites like hand jobs and shower sex and its variations. If you're still enjoying my Durmeus, please let me know with kudos and comments. <33

The corridors of the training center were abandoned so shortly before the winter break, and Marco didn't need to fear that somebody would come into the locker room and catch him as he cautiously peeked around the corner to get a better view at the lonely occupant of the cubicle in the farthest corner of the shower room.

The blond footballer knew that he had to be careful not to draw the other player's attention to him, and he hardly dared to breathe as he pressed himself against the door frame with nothing else covering his nudity than the rather small towel he had slung rather carelessly around his narrow hips after undressing his soaked clothes.

The sight greeting his eyes was so beautiful and arousing that his breath hitched in his throat, and Marco licked over his suddenly dry lips, his eyes roaming over the slim male body presenting itself in all its very wet and very naked glory to his hungry stare.

No man walking this earth should be allowed to be as beautiful and sexy as Erik Durm actually was, from the thick light-brown strands of his hair that always shimmered like honey in the sun down to his perfect feet with the elegant toes. Marco couldn't help but think that Erik should have to carry a gun license with him for his looks, especially when he was only wearing his birthday suit and standing in an open shower cubicle, the glistening water stream floating over his smooth skin and cascading over every curve and each line of his youthful and lithe frame.

The older player so longed to caress the hills and valleys of the sculptured landscape of Erik's well-toned figure like the warm water did it now, to tease the pink nipples to hardness with his fingers and explore the delicate curves of the brunet's shoulders and collarbone with his hot lips.

But here he stood, having to be a silent and furtive watcher, his longing for the man of his secret dreams making him hard and tenting the towel with desperate need. Marco's hand darted into the slit between the two halves of the terrycloth of its own will, the ache in his groin too strong to ignore it, and he bit down hard onto his bottom lip to keep the needy groan inside that wanted to escape his lips.

Erik was totally oblivious to being watched as he rubbed the shower gel into his rosy skin, his long and elegant fingers moving in lazy circles over his chiseled breast muscles and his flat abdomen, paying particular attention to his long legs that reminded Marco always of a gazelle or a beautiful race horse.

The soft caresses of his own hands and the sensation of the warm water drumming onto his body woke the one part of Erik's body up that proved to the greedy eyes of the secret admirer that the younger player was pure and utter male, and Marco had to bite down on his lip again when the younger one let his fingertips travel upwards on the insides of his thighs, cupping his soft balls for a few seconds before finally wrapping his right hand around his proud erection, giving his cock a few teasing strokes.

Marco forgot how to breathe as he mirrored Erik's movements, trying to match the rhythm of his own sweaty hand with Erik's slow motions. His eyes were glued to Erik's twitching member, and the blond was sure that Erik's cock must be the most beautiful cock in the entire world, long and thick, the deep-red head glistening with the water of the shower stream and the creamy-white droplets Erik's own hand milked from him.

Marco thought that he could come just from the stunning sight of Erik pleasuring himself like that, with lazy and yet erotic movements, his head thrown back against the white tiles of shower cubicle and his long legs spread for a better hold on the slippery floor. Erik's left hand wandered upwards to rub and roll his rosy nipples between two fingers until they were hard and red, and Marco could hear the soft moans of pleasure Erik was making despite the splashing sounds of the water. He swallowed down another groan of sheer want and need, his fingers clenching around his own aching cock.

Marco was throbbing and twitching, the tip of his member slick with the pre-come the breathtaking sight in front of him let drip out of the sensitive slit, and Marco forced himself to move his hand with the same slow pace as Erik got himself off with, stroking up and down on his rock-hard dick with as little pressure as he was able to apply in his state of arousal.

The blond forced his eyes away from Erik's hand wrapped around his erect manhood to calm himself down, but his attempts were in vain because looking at Erik's face did nothing to cool his hot blood down in any way, the way how Erik licked over his full pink lips with the tip of his tongue only serving to arouse him even more. The brunet squeezed his eyes shut as he focused on the pleasure he must feel in the lower regions of his beautiful male body, and Marco's cock twitched forcefully, his balls aching with the heavy load he wanted to shoot so badly.

But not before Erik would come, and Marco stilled his movements before he reached the point of no return, his cock jerking unhappily in his fingers, weeping more milky droplets out of the pulsing slit in a desperate complaint about the interruption.

Marco gulped for air when Erik spread his legs wider and he got an even better view now, and his throat tickled with all the groans and gasps he couldn't let out at the arousing sight.

The younger one seemed to need to come as badly as Marco actually needed to come, because he moved his hand faster now, stroking up and down on the beauty of a cock he called his own with more pressure, his left hand letting go of his nipples to play with his balls again, and Marco knew that he would probably not last until Erik reached his climax.

His resolve to hold back crumpled completely when a soft moan made its way to his ears, and Marco froze in place because it couldn't really be that Erik had just uttered his name, right?

It couldn't really be that Erik fantasized about him when he jerked off, could it?

But there was it again, a soft whisper, Erik's hoarse voice calling his name as he stroked himself faster. “Oh, Marco...”

Marco rushed forward before he even knew what he was doing, his towel slipping from his hips as he entered the shower cubicle and dropped down before the younger one, pushing Erik's hands to the side to take his throbbing cock into his mouth and cup Erik's soft balls with his own hand.

Erik yelped in surprise, gaping down at him with big hazel-green eyes and his pink lips forming an astonished “oh!” Marco just stared up at him, his lips stretched around Erik's hard cock and his fingers clenching around the younger one's narrow hips to keep him in place and steady him.

Their harsh breathing were the only sounds audible in the shower room except for the running water, and Marco held Erik's gaze as he swallowed him deep down his throat and hollowed his cheeks to suck him dry, the ache in his groin urging him on to go faster and faster.

Erik stood there blinking as if he was trying to find out whether he was dreaming or if this was truly happening, his hands braced against the walls of the cubicle to support his weight.

Marco could feel him getting close, the already incredibly hard cock buried to the hilt in his mouth growing harder and bigger if that was even possible, and the blond relaxed his throat and readied himself for the load he would have to swallow within the next three seconds.

Erik bit down onto his lips and his vision blurred as he came hard, his hips jerking in Marco's grip with the force of his orgasm, but he kept his gaze fixed on Marco's face, pulling the air through his gritted teeth and balling his hands to fists with the toe-curling sensations rushing through him.

“Fuck, Marco!!”

Spurt after spurt of salty release spilled hot into Marco's mouth, and the older one swallowed every drop greedily, sucking the brunet through his height until Erik was totally spent and his softening cock slipped out of Marco's mouth.

Marco held Erik's gaze as he cleaned him up with his tongue, licking up and down on the shaft until he was sure that he had caught the very last drop of Erik's ecstasy. He was aching all over when he stood up with wobbly legs, his hands still on the younger one's hips.

They stared at each other silently and without moving for a rather long time, Marco's unfulfilled desire throbbing painfully between his thighs.

Erik let his tongue dart out between his from his biting swollen lips, his hazel-green eyes sparkling in a strange fire, and he still hadn't said anything when he slowly removed his hands from the walls to wrap the fingers of his right hand around Marco's manhood to stroke him to completion and enclose Marco's arm with his left hand, his eyes never leaving Marco's flushed face.

Marco had already guessed that Erik must be very skilled when it came to stroking an aroused cock to climax from what he had seen when he had watched him masturbate, but reality was so much better than his fantasies had been, and Marco felt goosebumps of arousal forming on his back and all over his arms when Erik stroked over the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock with his thumb.

His legs trembled and shivers ran down on his spine with every up and down of Erik's warm hand, and the force of his climax took Marco's breath away and made his vision go white when the younger one suddenly moved his hand hard and fast and the unbearable tension in his groin released itself in one big explosion, erupting from his twitching member in fast jets of hot pleasure that bristled all over Erik's elegant fingers and their abdomen.

“Errrrriiiiik!”

Marco couldn't keep his hoarse cry of satisfaction inside as he succumbed to the hot waves of ecstasy coursing through him, and he was grateful for Erik's left arm coming around his shaking body to keep him upright, dropping against the younger man when it was finally over.

He buried his face on Erik's wet shoulder and they stood like this for a while, the brunet's hand still enclosing his slowly shrinking cock. Marco focused on his breathing, inhaling and exhaling slowly until he was almost certain that his legs would support his weight again.

Marco reluctantly drew back from the younger one, and his throat tightened with longing and love when his beautiful boyfriend smiled tenderly at him.

“What about your wish to watch me jerking off under the shower til the end, love?” Erik asked with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Marco's shoulders and pulling him in for a tender kiss. Marco tried to scowl at him, but his sheepish grin and his blush betrayed him.

“That was only because you've called my name while you've jerked off! How is a man crazy in love with you supposed to stay away from you when you call out for him this way?” the blond defended himself, enjoying how Erik joined him in his blush.

“How is a man crazy in love with you supposed _not_ to call your name while jerking off – even more knowing that you are watching him when he's doing it?” the younger one groused, but without much emphasis, and his voice was tender again when he pulled Marco in for another soft and tender kiss and asked almost shyly:

“Was it like you've imagined it to be, love? I've done my very best to let your fantasy come true.”

Marco closed his eyes and pressed his wonderful boyfriend close, grateful that Erik was always so willing to play along and fulfill his wishes and fantasies without giving him the feeling that he was weird.

“You've truly outdone yourself, handsome. It was actually much better than I could have imagined it to be even in my wildest dreams. Thank you for having done this for me, Erik.”

Erik sighed happily against his neck, his hands stroking tenderly over his back. “You're very welcome, love, and always, Marco. Making you happy is what makes me happy too, so I will always be open for your wishes and secret fantasies.”

They embraced each other tightly for another few seconds until Erik eventually pulled back a little to wink at him. “So the view you've gotten was a good one, I hope?” he asked in the rather obvious attempt to get a compliment for his performance. Erik was normally the least conceited man Marco knew except for his hairdo perhaps – something Marco actually understood quite well, because he spent even more time with fixing his hair into its usually perfect quiff than Erik normally needed to do for his own hairdo.

The blond was all too willing to give Erik the compliment he craved for though, knowing that Erik's question came not from his possible vanity, but only from his understandable uncertainty about having been watched doing something so intimately, and this in the shower room of the training center above all things – where the possibility to get caught was not as small as both of them wanted to believe.

Marco stroked his heated cheek with gentle fingers to reassure him, kissing him on the tip of his nose with a tender crooked grin.

“Yes, it was, handsome, don't you doubt that. The most beautiful sight ever.”


End file.
